Knocked Up
by Anonymous-Trouble-Maker
Summary: 'And you got him knocked up.' 'Indeed I did.'For all the people who read and loved,from what I could tell,Perinstar's story 'Vincent and Chaos' Mate.' I wrote a sequel! Hope you like it! And hope Perinstar won't be mad at me!


**For all the people who read and loved Perinstar's ''Vincent and Chaos' Mate'' and submitted 46 reviews asking for more. Sorry if it's a little different in humor. But at least Vincent gets bitch-slapped by Reno and gets a left hook or two from Rude! ;D XD**

**Chaos speaking to Vincent****.**_ Vincent speaking to Chaos._

* * *

Reno sighed heavily as he parked himself in a booth at the Seventh Heaven. Across him sat the demon infested idiot,as Reno had called him,who got him regrettably and impossibly knocked up. Vincent had taken quite a liking to the new nickname,as had Chaos,and Chaos saw it as a means of Reno being verbally affectionate when he didn't feel like getting up and moving around. _'Dammit,this sucks' _Reno was sitting quietly staring off into space,waiting for Tifa to come over to the table and ignoring the look he was receiving from the rather happy gunman.

Rude was sitting next to Vincent,drinking a small glass of whiskey. Reno was just about to yell at the woman to hurry up when she turned around and headed for the table. ''Sorry,guys. It's just really packed in here tonight. Reno,you wanted something?'' The redhead snapped back into reality at the sound of the woman's voice. ''Yeah. Scotch.'' Vincent suddenly snapped out of his little dreamworld and looked at Reno. ''Scotch? You weren't even able to keep that down the last time you drank that,''Vincent stated. ''Yeah,an' it's yer own fault and-'' ''-and I might also add that it's not healthy for you to be drinking when it's only been three months. You don't even know if your going to hang on to it.'' ''I'm sure I will considering ya make me take those annoying tests once a month.''

''Hi,sorry. What are you talking about?''Tifa asked. ''Oh,Reno's learning about the other gender the hard way,''Vincent said smiling. Reno turned red and backhanded Vincent in the face. Tifa took a solid step back. Rude jumped. Vincent slowly turned his head and looked up at Tifa,his cheek matching the color of Reno's hair. ''Might I have some ice,please?''he asked politely. ''S-sure,''Tifa replied nervously. ''Holy Shit,Vin! Did you jus' get bitch-slapped?!'' Vincent sighed and looked over across the bar to Cid. ''Yes,Highwind. And it is not the first time.'' At that,the entire bar went quiet. Vincent usually lost control of Chaos whenever he was slapped or shot,and that's what everyone was waiting for-for Vincent to go berserk and start shredding everything in sight.

''I don't see why everyone is so quiet,''Vincent implied.''Well,you,of all people,are usually on a short fuse,''Tifa stated. Vincent rolled his eyes.

**Oh ****host,whatever should we do with the woman? I find her quite annoying,**Chaos implied.

_Oh stop. She's not doing anything wrong. She's just stating a,sadly,very accurate fact,_Vincent replied_.  
_

Collecting himself,Vincent looked at Tifa again. ''I gave Reno permission to slap me whenever he pleased. For what reason,I'll tell you when the time is right,''the gunman said quietly. ''Alright then. I'll be back with the scotch and the ice in a moment.'' With that,Tifa scurried away from the table. ''Well,I'm glad that's over. Would ya mind tellin' me why you wanna tell her what's goin' on?''Reno demanded. ''All in good time,_preggers_,''Vincent joked sweetly. ''What... You... I..._AAAH!''_Reno hauled off and slapped Vincent in the face again. Rude winced. That had to hurt. When Reno wasn't known for his unusual means for getting information and obliterating an enemy,he was known for having a strong backhand. Rude could even hear the crack of Reno's hand striking Vincent's face. Vincent smiled and chuckled softly.

''Wait a minute...You did not just call him 'preggers',''Rude said hoping that he'd misheard the man. ''What,you want a slap,too?''Reno blurted. ''Let's refrain from the slapping for a while. You've hit me seven times in the last three days already,not counting today,''Vincent stated. ''Yeah,an' ya earned it,too.'' ''Oy... You two are like an old married couple...''

**I agree. You two are just right for each-other,**Chaos chimed.

_Oh,shut it,you. It was your idea to have offspring. Not that I don't like the idea,in fact I am rather fond of it,but I am the one who has to take the brunt of his mood swings. Why don't you come out and take a turn and we'll see how you like_ it,Vincent mentally screamed.

**I would advise against that,host. And you know it.**

Tifa came back to the table with a bag of ice in one hand a small shot glass of scotch in the other. ''Don't tell me he hit you again!''Tifa yelped when she saw how red Vincent's cheek had gotten. ''He did.'' ''Reno,you need to stop doing that! Sooner or later,you're gonna break his jaw!'' ''Oh don't worry. He already has,''Vincent stated as he pressed the bag of ice against his cheek. Tifa sighed and went to help another patron. ''Drink your scotch,throw it back up and listen to the young one when it says it doesn't want alcohol,and grab your coat because I want to get home.'' Reno glared at the man and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

Rude waited patiently for the correction of smoking to come. Just as he'd hoped,it came. ''You know,it's said that one cigarette takes away seven minutes of your life.'' ''Well then we'll just keep it ta one cigarette a day,now,won't we?'' ''I'd prefer it if you didn't smoke at all,but I suppose one cigarette a day won't hurt. But anymore than that,and Chaos will wallop you.''With that,Vincent confiscated the pack of cigarettes. Reno laughed. ''What's a frog with wings supposed ta do ta me?'' **''I told you not to call me that.'' **

Reno stared at Vincent for a minute. Rude was getting ready to get up and move. Chaos was speaking through Vincent now. That was a bad sign. Rude knew it,and so did Reno. It meant that Chaos was getting beyond pissed. ''Okay,sorry. Can we have Vincent back now?''Reno begged. Golden yellow eyes flashed a look of annoyance. There was a heavy sigh from Vincent's body,and soon Reno was relieved to meet dark red rubies again. ''Hurry up and finish your scotch. I'd like to get home earlier tonight.'' Reno nodded and looked at the clock above the bar. It was almost nine o'clock. With a firm hand,he lit his cigarette,and choked down the scotch that he'd ordered.

* * *

Vincent partially staggered into the house with Reno's arm slung over his shoulder. The man was at this point passed out after puking up what little scotch he'd managed to drink,along with the glass of water he'd swallowed to get the nasty flavor of bile out of his mouth. Behind Vincent and Reno was Rude. The black male had gotten used to Vincent living with them,as Vincent was quite a lot of help when it needed cleaning,and he knew how to appreciate good cooking,unlike Reno. That,and Vincent never lazed around. ''You get the blanket. I want him sleeping on the futon tonight,''Vincent said quietly. Rude nodded in response and disappeared down the hall.

Staggering to said futon a little bit more,Vincent finally set the body down. He carefully removed Reno's blazer,leaving him in his uniform pants and a t-shirt and pried his shoes off. ''You can be a real handful sometimes,''Vincent whispered. Reno remained quiet,not that Vincent expected him to wake up anytime soon. Carefully,Vincent removed his cloak from his shoulders,rolled it up,and slipped it under Reno's head to make a pillow. Just in time,Rude appeared with a blanket. ''Thank-you,''the gunman said softly as he unfolded it and covered the redhead with it.

''You're welcome. Now do you want to tell me what the hell's going on between you two?''Rude demanded. Vincent nodded towards the kitchen,placed a gentle kiss on Reno's forehead,and lead Rude away from the living room and readied himself and Chaos for the punch to his face that he knew was to come. ''You may hit me if you feel the need to.'' Rude looked at him confused for a minute. ''The hell...?'' 'Vincent sighed,sat down at a table,and beckoned Rude to join him.

''As I'm sure you've figured it out by now,Reno and I slept with each-other.'' The black male nodded. ''Well,Chaos didn't tell me until Reno had passed out,but Reno has the ability to give birth,and he really shouldn't have it,but I'm not about to go and ask Hojo how that sort of thing is possible.'' ''And you got him knocked up.'' It was more of a statement on Rude's part rather than a question. Vincent nodded. ''Indeed I did. I went to a pharmacy and the cashier asked me repeatedly if I knew what I was buying,which were the pregnancy tests.''

Rude stared for a moment,and Vincent knew the flying fist was inevitable.

**Host,I would duck if I were you,**Chaos warned.

_I'd rather not give him that sort of satisfaction and just let him hit me. I've probably earned it. _

**Indeed you have. **

At that moment,Rude's fist came and hit Vincent in the jaw,sending him tumbling to the floor. Vincent struggled to sit up. Rude was known for his left hooks and he knew his jaw was broken. The raven looked up and Rude was standing over him. Instead of panicking,Vincent started laughing._ 'I broke his jaw and he can still talk...what the hell?'_Rude thought to himself. Vincent collapsed when another left hook came,this time to his nose,unsurprisingly breaking it.

**Figures,**Chaos stated.

''I get the point,Rude. Anything happens to him and you kill me.'' ''Damn right I will,''Rude replied. Vincent shuddered as his body went right to healing his injuries. With a sigh,Vincent relaxed as the pain faded away and he stood up from the tile floor. Breathing heavily,Vincent left the kitchen and headed out to the living room,his nose was still bleeding,but at least it wasn't broken anymore.

Reaching the futon,Vincent pulled it out so it was more of a bed and plopped himself down on the piece of furniture and relaxed,calmly running his fingers through Reno's red hair.

**I did tell you to duck,**Chaos implied

_And I said I didn't want to give him the satisfaction. So shut it. _

Chaos sighed. He hated being told off. But he didn't exactly have a choice. Vincent lay down on the futon and began thinking about the 'screaming terror' that would be coming in six months as he continued to run his fingers through the redhead's hair. Rude came into the living room and broke his concentration. ''You mind solving a problem of mine?'' The raven looked at Rude curiously. ''What sort of problem?'' ''Pent up frustration.'' Vincent chuckled. ''That's what got Reno in this situation. Might I also ask what we plan on telling Tseng and Elena?'' ''The truth. At least start with Elena. She'll have a better understanding. Tseng will...I don't know... He'll probably lose it. Let's just hope and pray that Hojo doesn't overhear anything.''

''I agree. I'll join you in bed in a minute.'' Rude smiled quite happily and headed to his bedroom. Vincent smiled and looked down at Reno's sleeping face. ''Maybe now,you'll stop drinking alcohol and start eating proper food,''the gunman said softly as he stood.

Vincent quickly hurried away to Rude's room.

* * *

When Vincent entered Rude's room,he grew confused as to why the lights were off. ''Sorry. I like it dark.'' Vincent chuckled when he felt Rude's hands take his own and force them behind his back. With a little effort,Rude got the ravenette on to his bed and lying on his stomach. He was hoping that Rude planned on being a lot less gentle since Vincent loved it rough. And his situation was even better because Rude didn't plan on teasing him.

Instead Rude stripped Vincent of his clothes within seconds and shoved two of his fingers in through Vincent's entrance. ''AAH! RUDE!'' Said man smiled and proceeded to finger-fuck the raven,moving his fingers in and out at a pace that even Vincent couldn't handle. ''Rude,...too fast!'' Rude slowed down and didn't even let the man catch his breath before he buried himself to the hilt in Vincent's body. The gunman arched a full semicircle off the bed when Rude struck his prostate.

Rude loved the sight. Vincent's hair was splayed carelessly about his shoulders and when he arched,it allowed Rude to see the full curve in Vincent's back. Vincent collapsed against the mattress and adjusted to the feeling of being penetrated. It was new and unique,as Vincent wasn't used to being on the ,Rude was thrusting in and out of Vincent's body,striking Vincent's prostate dead on. But the pace he was going at was far too fast for Vincent to tolerate and he fell over the edge with a scream. Rude still wasn't done though. When Vincent felt the pace get even faster,his eyes widened in shock. ''RUDE,STOP!''

Rude didn't stop. He wasn't going to stop until he caved in. Vincent thrashed underneath the other male in pain,releasing cries of pain. Vincent was literally crying because Rude wouldn't slow down. It would probably take a good solid pound of Chaos' fist to get Rude to stop what he was doing. Finally,Vincent lost it and blacked out. At that point,Rude fell over the edge,pulled out,and dared to look at the unconscious ravenette. Even asleep,the ebony haired male was undeniably gorgeous. Moonlight was shining through the bedroom window and coated Vincent's pale skin. The light of course bounced off of Vincent's hair and made it shine in an almost angelic manner.

''So beautiful...''Rude whispered as he traced a line down the side of Vincent's neck. But Rude knew Vincent wasn't his. Sighing heavily,Rude got up and opened his dresser. He pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of red fleece pajama pants. He knew that said articles of clothing would be quite large on Vincent's thin and often frail form,but it was still clothing. Rude dressed the passed out male gently,dressed himself,and carried Vincent out to the living room where Reno lay on the futon.

The black man set him down almost lovingly and pulled the blanket up to cover him. Instinctively,Reno rolled over in his sleep and rested his head on Vincent's chest. Rude chuckled. Perhaps having a fourth person running around the house wouldn't be so bad. But if the child turned out to be anything like Reno,Rude and Vincent would have to train the child to be responsible and pick up his toys. Otherwise,Reno and Rude would have new reasons for not being able to show up to work in the mornings.

With a yawn,Rude retired to his room for the night and noted to himself to apologize to Vincent in the morning for abusing him.

* * *

Tell me what ya thought! ^^


End file.
